


The Diamond Girl

by KitKatWinchester



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's Just Me Projecting Sibling Relationships, M/M, Not Canonical At All, POV First Person, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Rated teen for language, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, So Don't Come in Expecting That, There is Very Little Connection to Canon, Very Little About Any of This is Canon, Whump, but seriously guys, like seriously, non-canon, screw canon, speaking of which
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: Olivia Summers is just your average teenage girl. That is until, at 17 years old, she discovers that she's so much more. The younger sister of Alex and Scott Summers, she was born with the incredible ability to control ice--an ability that lands her on a team of the most elite mutants: the X-Men. Trained to fight alongside her brothers, Liv is anxious to use her newfound talents for good. But when she realizes just how much bad is in the world, it doesn't take long for her doubts to set in. When it comes down to it though, she'd do anything for her brothers, and if that means taking on the world, then so be it.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Original Female Character(s), Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde & Original Female Character(s), Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Scott Summers & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Signs and Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh HI READERS!
> 
> I am SOOO freaking excited for this story! This is a huge project for me, and I've been working on it for _months, _and it's hard to believe that I'm finally ready to start posting!__
> 
> __This is my first story on this site that has an original character, but I've created a pretty solid backstory for her and how she fits into this universe, so I feel good about posting it. And yes, the story is in first person, which I know can be a little controversial; however, I did that on purpose to keep the story completely Liv-centric and give more opportunities for foreshadowing and big reveals, since you're reading everything through Liv's eyes. I hope the way I did it works for you. :)_ _
> 
> __In general, I have so much backstory on these characters and their relationships, and the plan is to make this story pretty detailed and long. In fact, my current draft is 45 pages long, with the planning document sitting at 15 pages. So, obviously, I'm putting way too much time into this lol. But I'm so excited to keep writing it and have fun with it, and I really hope those of you who are reading it like it too!!_ _
> 
> __I want to give you guys a sense of the format and the posting schedule!_ _
> 
> __Updates will be weekly, every Sunday night, and each chapter usually sits around 1500-2000 words._ _
> 
> __In terms of the chapter format, the story will have a ton of chapters broken up into different sections. The sections are identifiable by the letter that the chapter starts with. For example, this first section is the "S" section. There isn't really a reason for that other than that I like categorizing and, based on the first chapter title I came up with, that's how I decided to do it. :)_ _
> 
> __If you guys have any questions about posting, formatting, or anything else, please don't hesitate to ask!_ _
> 
> __Also, if you have any questions about Olivia Summers, my OC, I encourage you to ask. However, please note that I may not answer your question depending on if it's something that will come up at some point in the story, since I want to avoid spoiling anything._ _
> 
> __Last, but certainly not least (and it's in the tags, but I cannot say this enough), this story is basically as far from canon as non-canonical can get. I took character names and certain character relationships, and that's about it. Most of the plot lines are completely made up--though some may be inspired by initial canonical plot lines--and in general, the story has a completely different trajectory from any of the individual X-Men storylines, so I hope you still like it!_ _
> 
> __Thank you in advance for reading this story! I really hope you enjoy it! :)_ _
> 
> __P.S. I will update tags/warnings for the story as I post, solely for the purpose of avoiding various spoilers. That said, if a chapter has a particularly sensitive trigger warning, I'll make sure I include it in the notes as well so that it doesn't catch anyone off guard. :)_ _

_God, has it always been this cold in the school?_ I think to myself as I rub my hands up and down my arms, trying to drive away the chills as I make my way to my first class. Kitty is walking next to me, chatting away, but I’m only half-listening, too distracted by my current predicament. 

I’m always cold, so I tend to layer up, but considering I was practically sweating this morning with the heat, I wound up not wearing my sweatshirt today--which I’m now regretting. I finally tune back into the conversation when Kitty stops walking. I stop too, turning to look at her, but before I have a chance to ask her what’s wrong, she speaks up. 

“You okay? You’re, like, _never_ this quiet.” I manage a small laugh before attempting a response. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m just--” I start, but I’m cut off by my own shivering, and Kitty gives me a concerned look. “Sorry. Don’t you think it’s cold in here?” She shakes her head a little, frowning, before sliding her backpack off of one shoulder and opening the zipper.

“Do you want my jacket?” she asks, holding out her bag for me. I nod at her gratefully and reach for the jacket, but she winds up reaching for it at the same time as me and our hands brush. Normally, we would giggle at that kind of thing, but this time, Kitty herself seems to shiver a little before looking at me with wide eyes. She covers it quickly, letting out a giggle before reaching in and handing it to me, but even as I take it, I can’t help but stare at her in confusion. _What just happened?_

I was hoping that putting the jacket on would help, but all it does is dull the icy feeling; my arms still kind of feel like they’re frozen. Despite that, the jacket gives me a sense of comfort, so I feel better, but now my mind is too preoccupied by the look Kitty just gave me after our hands touched. Before I can question her, the bell rings, and Kitty groans, quickly zipping her bag up and throwing it back over her shoulder.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late!” She takes off down the hall and I turn quickly to follow her, but I can’t shake the sense that something is wrong. I just don’t know what it is. 

We finally make it to the classroom just as the late bell rings, and we slip into the room as quietly as we can, heading towards our seats. Even with my distractedness, I still manage to catch the sly smile Lance gives to Kitty as she sits down, and when she blushes, I roll my eyes fondly. I almost nudge her playfully, but I stop myself, remembering what happened earlier, and my hesitation creates a brief tension between us. She gives me another weird look, and I try to cover up my concern, settling for returning her gaze with a smug look. She rolls her own eyes at me, but smiles nonetheless, and I have to stifle my laughter, grateful for the release. As I reach down to pull my notebook from my bag, I catch Lance gesturing to his phone, and when Kitty pulls her own phone out, her blush deepens. She locks eyes with Lance and nods slightly, and I quickly sit up, straining my neck to try to catch what’s on her phone. Seeing a text from Lance with a time and place, I shake my head, laughing at their “secret meeting”, but it quickly turns into a frown. Why those two work so hard to keep their relationship quiet is a mystery to me; but then again, relationships in general are a mystery to me, so I guess I’m not one to judge. Besides, as long as she’s happy, that’s all that really counts in my book. 

I refocus myself, trying my best to pay attention to the details of our current reading material, but my thoughts wander again, and they keep bringing me back to the earlier events. Before I know it, my name is being shouted at me. 

“Olivia!” I jump in my seat, turning my head away from the window to find my teacher and the majority of my classmates staring at me. 

“Umm…” I start, a sheepish smile making its way onto my lips. “I’m sorry, could you repeat the question please?” I put on my best innocent face, but Mrs. Kalowski clearly doesn’t buy it based on the aggravated glare she gives me as she gestures to the text on the board. 

“What do you think Orwell was trying to say in this paragraph that I just discussed?” I can hear the condescension in her tone, and I cringe internally, but externally, I do everything I can to keep cool, smiling brightly at her.

“Right, of course! Well…” I trail off, glancing at the words and trying to read the paragraph as quickly as I can. _Something about power and persecution...wow this book is_ way _more intense than I gave it credit for the first time...geez, Liv, focus._ Luckily, I manage to come up with something. 

“Clearly, Orwell’s point is that those who are in power are often corrupted by it and become the very things they sought to destroy to begin with. Which is pretty much the message of this whole book, right?” I smile brightly, and it only grows at seeing my instructor’s shocked expression. _And she thought I wasn’t paying attention...which I totally wasn’t, but she doesn’t need to know that._

“Well...yes. Yes, that would be correct,” Mrs. Kalowski finally says, seeming to have regained her composure. “Thank you for your insight, Olivia.” She finally takes her gaze off of me, and it’s then that I let myself sigh in relief, never more grateful for my ability to think on the spot. I risk a glance at Kitty, and I can see her trying not to laugh. When she catches me looking, she gives me a thumbs up, causing me to have to stifle my own laughter. Even with our easy energy back on track, I’m still feeling a sense of unease, and I glance at the clock, anxiously waiting for a moment when I can talk to her about the jacket incident. 

When class finally ends, I pack up quickly, hoping to catch up with Kitty right away, but when I turn towards her desk, she’s already gone. I frown in confusion and hop out of my seat, racing towards the door and glancing up and down the hallway, but I don’t see her anywhere. _We always leave class together. That’s weird._

I do one more check before pulling out my phone and typing out a text. 

_Where are you?_ I ask her, sending it as I make my way down the hall, assuming she had to use the bathroom or something before her next class. When the reply comes in, though, it’s the last thing I would’ve expected. 

_Hey sorry! Didn’t mean to run out on u. I'm meeting with Lance. He texted me earlier._ I stop directly in the middle of the hallway when I read that, causing someone behind me to shout a little in annoyance before circling around me. I mumble an apology, shifting to the wall, all the while staring at my phone. 

That text definitely did _not_ say to meet after class. It said to meet at 1pm, outside the school, right after lunch. _Wow, I am definitely too nosy. But that’s not the point._

The point is, she just lied to me. 

My best friend, of all people, just hit my biggest pet peeve. 

I can feel my confusion turning into frustration, and with it, another shiver runs down my spine, my arms suddenly even colder than they were before, which only messes with my head more. I grip my phone tightly and will myself to calm down. _There_ has _to be an explanation. This is Kitty we’re talking about. She wouldn’t do that to me._ I take a deep breath before finally thumbing out a reply. 

_Oh okay! I’ll see you at lunch then._ I wait for a minute, tapping my fingers on my phone, worried she’ll tell me she can’t eat lunch with me, but luckily, she confirms, adding a smile for good measure, and I relax a little. Maybe I read the text wrong. I _was_ at a weird angle. It could be nothing. 

But my arms are still freezing, and my heart is clenching in a way that makes me anxious and suspicious. _I really hope I’m wrong about this,_ I think to myself as I finally duck into my second class of the day. 

The rest of the morning feels like it couldn’t possibly go any slower, so when the class right before lunch ends, I’m out the door long before anyone else, racing down the hall towards the cafeteria. I’m sick of the feeling in my stomach, and I want answers. 

I skid to a stop just outside the cafeteria doors, spotting Kitty right away at our usual table. I hurry over, plopping down across from her, and she jumps a little in surprise. 

“Wow, you must be hungry. You never make it down here this fast.” I attempt a laugh, but my heart is racing too much, and it comes out sounding fake. She must notice, because she tilts her head a little at me, but otherwise doesn’t say anything. I try to cover quickly, making conversation as I pull out my lunch.

“So, how’s Lance? Did you make yourself late to class with all the lovey-dovey-ness?” She stares at me for a minute like she doesn’t know what I’m talking about, and I stop unwrapping my sandwich to stare back at her. 

“Your meeting, with Lance, that you said you had before class,” I prompt, but I can feel myself getting upset. _Please don’t let me be right, please don’t let me be right._ “The reason you raced out of the classroom.” 

“Oh, right!” she says, but like my laugh earlier, it feels fake. “It was good, but _way_ too short. I’m gonna meet up with him again after lunch.” I keep staring at her, trying to read her expression, but she isn’t looking at me, suddenly very interested in her pasta. 

“Yeah, right, makes sense,” I murmur out as I stare down at my own lunch. Meanwhile, my thoughts are racing. _That was definitely a lie. Why else wouldn’t she be looking at me? And now she’s trying to cover up the fake meeting by mentioning the real one. But why? What could she be hiding?_

“Are you mad at me?” I blurt out, and I practically facepalm with how stupid that sounds. _How needy could I possibly be?_ But I don’t retract the question, and when I look back up at her, she’s staring at me in surprise. 

“What? No! Of course I’m not mad at you!” she eventually says, and I relax a little. That, at least, sounded genuine. 

“Okay,” I say simply, but the whole situation is still bugging me, and now that I’m in it, I don’t want to turn back. “So...why are you avoiding me?” That time, she freezes completely, and her face isn’t filled with surprise, but panic. _So I_ was _right about that part. That’s great. That makes me feel_ soooo _much better._

“I’m not avoiding you,” she says quickly, but it’s too quick, and I narrow my eyes at her.

“Really?” I try to stop myself, but I’m angry now, and the words just come out. “Because I happen to know that your meeting with Lance was for 1:00, not earlier today, and for someone who’s supposed to be my best friend, I’ve barely heard from you all day. So if you’re not avoiding me, what _are_ you doing?” It isn’t until I finish talking that I notice how frigid my arms are--so cold they’re almost burning. Kitty just stares at me, her mouth opening and closing, and when I realize she doesn’t have an answer, I huff in response, packing up my lunch. 

“You know what, fine, don’t tell me. But if you’re gonna sit here and make up excuses, then clearly, we’re not the best friends I thought we were.” I stand up and turn away, but at the last second, I remember her jacket, and I pull it off, turning back around. “And you can have this back.” In my irritation, I throw it at her, and she catches it easily, but then immediately drops it, her whole body shuddering with chills. All of my anger dissipates as I watch the jacket fall to the floor, looking back down at my own arms. _No way. How could_ I _have made the_ jacket _cold?_ I look back up at her, hoping for some sort of explanation, but she’s staring at me again with those wide eyes, and it only sets me off again. I roll my eyes before spinning around and storming towards the cafeteria doors. I can hear her calling after me, but I ignore her, pushing through the doors and into the hall, trying to get as far away as possible.

I may not know what’s going on, but I know that I can’t count on her right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! Any feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> I hope this first chapter set up the characters in a way that makes sense, and I hope you're excited for next week's chapter! 
> 
> If you like what I do, please check out my other works on AO3! 
> 
> If you want to ask me any questions or just chat it up, you can come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Hope to see you all next Sunday! :) <3


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Chapter 2! 
> 
> I know this story hasn't gotten a lot of hits yet, which I'm not that surprised about, given its format and everything, but for those of you who are reading it, I'd really love some feedback! What do you think of Olivia so far? Are you interested to see where the story goes? What kinds of things are you expecting/hoping to get from this story? 
> 
> Thanks in advance! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

By the time the end of the day rolls around, I’m not as angry as I was, but I’m still avoiding my best friend.  _ Two can play at this game, Katherine.  _ But as I make my way towards the front doors, I see her standing there waiting for me, and I roll my eyes, turning in the opposite direction and making my way towards the side door. 

“Liv, wait!” I hear her say, but I don’t bother looking, instead picking up the pace. Despite that, though, she manages to catch up to me, and before I can find another way around, she’s standing in front of me, hands up in surrender. 

“Please,” she begs. “Just hear me out.” I stop--mostly because I don’t exactly have another option--and lock eyes with her. 

“Okay,” I offer, making my annoyance as obvious as possible. “I’m listening.” She seems surprised, as if she wasn’t expecting me to actually stop, but she still starts talking right away. 

“I wasn’t trying to avoid you, okay? It’s not like that. It’s just that...I mean...like…” she starts to trail off, and I feel my anger rising again. “It’s complicated, okay?” she finally finishes, and my glare hardens. 

“Really?  _ That’s  _ your explanation? ‘It’s complicated.’ Wow, Kitty, real helpful, thanks. That clears  _ everything  _ up.” I roll my eyes again, pushing past her and towards the doors. I can hear her following me, desperate words trailing out of her mouth in the process, but I ignore them, breaking into a jog as I push through the doors and turn the corner towards the front of the school. 

“Liv come on, I didn’t mean to upset you.” I come to a hard stop, slamming my foot into the ground as I spin around to glare at her again. 

“Just stop!” I shout, but I don’t get a chance to see her reaction, because out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly spot an all-too-familiar car--a car I haven’t seen in months. I spin to the right, thinking I was imagining it, but sure enough, the bright red convertible and it’s tell-tale white stripes make it easy to identify in the school parking lot, and my mouth drops open a little.  _ Is he actually here? _

My eyes scan the surrounding area, but it isn’t until I turn towards the doors that I actually see him, leaning against the wall and staring right at me. 

“Oh my god,” I whisper, running over as fast as I can. “Scott!” He laughs, then, waving, clearly having been waiting for me to notice him, and I push myself to run even faster, practically jumping into his arms as he straightens up to catch me.

“Whoa. Guess you missed me, huh?” he says, a smile making its way onto his lips. 

“Of course I missed you! I haven’t seen you in months!” I exclaim as I release him, resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, like you said,” he starts, smirking a little. “It’s been a while. I figured I owed ya a visit.” He reaches out to ruffle my hair and I pull away just in time, recognizing the gesture. 

“Oh no, not at school,” I say, backing away as he tries again. “I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“Oh come on, you know you’ve missed it.” I roll my eyes at him, stepping back further in case he tries something, but there’s no true annoyance behind the movement--only affection. He’s right. I have missed it. And him. With the greeting out of the way, I give him a once over, and it’s then that I notice the new pair of sunglasses sitting on his face, and I smirk in return. 

“Oh yeah, just like I’ve  _ totally  _ missed you trying to be cool all the time, what with those stupid things on your face,” I tease before trying to snatch them off. Just like me with the hair ruffle, though, he anticipates me and easily pushes my hand away, and I glare at him, trying again. He just laughs, and I roll my eyes, but our joking is interrupted by another voice behind me. 

“Oh come on, Liv. You know he’s no match for you.” I freeze in my tracks, once again wondering if I’m dreaming, but sure enough, when I turn around, Alex is standing not four feet away, smiling at our antics. 

“ALEX!” I scream, and this one draws some weird looks, but I don’t care. Scott I hadn’t seen in months, but Alex I hadn’t seen in  _ years.  _ We’ve talked over the phone, of course, but nothing-- _ nothing-- _ beats seeing him in person. 

And now, here he is. 

I practically knock him over with how hard I hug him, but he just laughs it off, wrapping his own arms around me. 

“Wow, in front of your classmates and everything. Clearly I’m still the favorite brother.” I roll my eyes and try really hard to pull away--because I truly do not have a favorite brother; one of them without the other just doesn’t work--but I can’t help but squeeze him a little tighter. 

“Wow, I’m hurt,” Scott interjects from behind me. “All this time I’ve spent visiting you and he’s  _ still  _ your favorite?” At that, I finally do pull away, turning around to face him again. 

“You know I don’t have a favorite, come here.” The words barely leave my mouth before I’m burying myself in him again, loving every moment of this, and he wraps his arms around me again, chuckling. We eventually release, and I take a small step back, looking back and forth between the two of them, my smile so wide I’m worried I’ll split my lip. But it doesn’t matter. 

They’re  _ both  _ here. We’re  _ all  _ here,  _ together.  _ And I couldn’t be happier. 

It isn’t until she coughs awkwardly that I remember Kitty followed me outside. I spin around, catching her gaze, and she gives me a sheepish grin in return. I stare at her for a second, my anger now gone, as pieces start to click into place. 

“Hold on,” I start, giving her a sly grin. “Is  _ this  _ why you’ve been avoiding me all day? Did you know about this?” Her smile grows, and it looks more open now.

“Surprise?” she says, but it’s with a question, and I shake my head happily, smile growing. 

“Don’t even question it. Yes! This is amazing! Thank you!” I run over and hug her too, and she accepts it, seeming grateful that I’m not upset with her anymore. But how could I be when she helped make this happen? “I  _ knew  _ you couldn’t be upset with me, but you’ve always been a terrible liar, so this all makes sense now.” She rolls her eyes at me, but it’s playful, and I smirk at her in return before turning back to my brothers. Just as I do, though, I see them exchange a glance, and my smile falls slightly, sensing a seriousness in their gaze. 

“What? What is it?” I ask, and just as quickly as they had disappeared, my suspicions rise again, and I’m momentarily reminded of the earlier events, with Kitty’s jacket. My smile falls further, and I give them both a wary gaze. “You didn’t just come here to visit, did you?” 

Scott sighs, then turns to look at Alex, and I swear I see him mouth “told you so” before Alex gives him a warning look, turning back to me. 

“Yeah, we, uh...we actually wanted to talk to you about something.” I narrow my eyes--I trust my brothers with my life, but given the day I’ve had, I’m a little on edge. 

“Okay…” I reply, hesitantly. “And that something is?” They both exchange glances again and I roll my eyes, my tone coming out more annoyed than I’m intending. “I’m right here, you know. I can see you.” Alex turns to me and gives me a stern look--that same look he would give to me when I was a kid and started sassing him--but it softens quickly when he sees my expression. As much as I’m trying to hide it, in the middle of all the confusion and annoyance I’m feeling, there is definitely worry, and he reads it on me instantly. 

“Something important,” Scott answers for him. “Let’s go for a drive, just like we used to.” He smiles at me, and it brings exactly the kind of comfort he always gives me, and it makes me relax, just the slightest. I nod a little, and both Scott and Alex seem to relax at that--almost like they weren’t expecting me to agree, which is weird, because it’s  _ them,  _ so of course I’d go with them, no matter how weird they’re being. 

“I’m not in trouble or anything, am I? You’re both acting awfully antsy, which I’m used to from Scott, but not Alex.” Scott glares at me a little, but Alex chuckles, and it relieves some of the tension between us, which makes me feel better again. I don’t like having tension with them. It almost never happens, so I’ve never really gotten used to it.

“No, you’re not in trouble,” Alex finally answers. “It’s a good thing, I promise.” He winks at me, then, and I laugh a little as he and Scott turn towards the parking lot. I start to follow, but stop briefly to look back at Kitty. Despite how weird she’s been all day, this time, she actually offers comfort, and she smiles at me brightly.

“It’ll all make sense. I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then she gives me a little wave and turns in the opposite direction. I frown at her, but she doesn’t see it, so I turn back around and jog to catch up with my brothers.  _ It’ll all make sense, huh?  _

_ And what, exactly, is the “it”?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and continuing to be invested in this story! I really hope you guys are enjoying it! 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to chat it up, you can come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you all next week for Chapter 3!


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS!
> 
> I'm gonna be totally honest, I kind of lost track of what day it was and _totally _forgot to post this chapter yesterday, because I suck. So I'm really sorry for the delay in updating!__
> 
> __But! Chapter 3 is done and ready to be posted, so here we are!_ _
> 
> __Again, please give me as much feedback as you'd like! I'd really love to hear what those of you who are reading it think of the story so far! :)_ _
> 
> __I hope you enjoy the (late) update!_ _

We’ve barely made it out of the parking lot before I’m glaring at my brothers again.

“Alright, spill. What could possibly be so important, but that you still had to wait until now to tell me?”

Scott glances at me in the rearview mirror, then shares another look with Alex, and I roll my eyes.

“Seriously? First Kitty, and now you two? Is there anyone  _ not _ hiding something from me today?”

“We’re not hiding anything from you,” Alex cuts in. I give him a look, but he doesn’t even acknowledge it. “We have to show it to you in order to explain it. That’s why we’re driving.” 

I raise my eyebrow at him, but when all I get in return is a look that matches my expression from earlier, I sigh exasperatedly, crossing my arms and turning towards the window, shivering in the process, the chill still resting on my arms.

Despite turning away, I can tell that my brothers are having a silent conversation in the front seat, and I resist the urge to turn back to them. _ If they don’t wanna talk to me, then I don’t wanna talk to them either. _

“So, Liv,” Scott finally speaks up. “How’s school been going?” I roll my eyes, yet again resisting the urge to look at him, even if it would only be for the purpose of glaring harder at him.  _ A “good cop, bad cop” routine? Really? _

“Fine,” I say, simply, keeping my gaze out the window.

“You know, you should probably start wearing your jacket, what with it getting so cold and all.” I tense up at that, and this time, I do turn to look at him, but my face has gone from angry to confused.

“What?” I whisper out. He glances at me in the rearview mirror, and I can see the slightest hint of a smirk hiding in his eyes...like he knows something I don’t.

“I just mean that it might be good to start layering up. These temps can definitely send a chill up your arms.”

My eyes widen, and, as if on cue, another tremor ripples through my body and I shudder, shivering. Wordlessly, Alex reaches over the seat and hands me his sweatshirt, and I stare at him for a minute before taking it, slipping it over my head. It doesn’t do much for the chills, but just like Kitty’s jacket, it provides a sense of comfort I didn’t realize I needed, and I’m able to relax, just the slightest. I eventually turn back to Scott, my expression probably reading as a crazy mix of emotions, because I honestly have no idea what to think.

“How did you...” I trail off, not even sure where to go with that question, but Alex answers it anyway.

“You’re about to find out,” he says and it’s then that I realize the car is slowing to a stop. “We’re here.”

I glance out the window again, and I can’t help the awe that sits on my face at the building I see before me. 

“Is this some really fancy prep school?” I say as the engine finally stops. “Because it looks like a really fancy prep school.” Alex chuckles, and I can see Scott smiling along with him. 

“You’re actually not that far off,” Alex says before we all step out of the car. It isn’t until I shut my door behind me that I notice the older bald man sitting in a wheelchair a few feet away. I freeze, suddenly feeling apprehensive, but when I feel Alex and Scott flanking me on either side, I relax enough to step forward and greet the man. 

“Alex, Scott,” he greets as we approach, nodding to each of them in turn before turning to face me. “And you must be Olivia. I’ve heard so much about you.” I stop, staring at him, narrowing my eyes a little. 

“Umm...okay then,” I say, suspicious, but also oddly intimidated. “And you are?” 

“My apologies. I should have introduced myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I’d like to personally welcome you to my school.”  _ So it _ is  _ a school!  _ “And I can assure you, you have no reason to be intimidated.” 

I’m thrown off by his last statement, weirded out that he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. 

“Okay,” I respond, much more confidently this time, before turning to either side to glance at my brothers in confusion. “So...what, this is a college tour or something? You really couldn’t have explained that in the car?” 

“Well,” Professor Xavier responds, and I look at him, a little bothered by the fact that he’s the one answering and not my brothers. “This isn’t just any college. It is a special school. For people with gifts.”  _ People with what now?  _

“Gifts?” I vocalize, suspicions rising. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I have a feeling you know exactly what I’m talking about,” the Professor replies. My eyes widen, and, as if to accentuate his point, I feel chills make their way up and down my arms again. I rub my hands over them, but otherwise don’t confirm, instead averting my gaze, much more timid than I was hoping to be. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of your abilities, Olivia,” the Professor says, and I stiffen a little, my emotions a mix of anger, confusion, and fear as I watch him out of the corner of my eye. “You are not the only one here who has a little something special.” I lift my head all the way, tempted to glare at him, but as I do, it occurs to me that I never actually saw his mouth moving. 

“What the heck was that?” I want to scream, but my voice comes out as a whisper instead. “How did you...that doesn’t...that’s not possible,” I eventually stutter out, staring at him. 

“As I told you, you are not alone,” the Professor answers, and this time, his mouth does move. While that should probably give me some sort of relief, it just makes me more confused. 

“I...I don’t understand. This  _ can’t _ be possible, okay? Things like that only happen in the movies, and...that would  _ never  _ happen to me.” I know I’m babbling, but my head is spinning, and I’m trying desperately to explain it all away, but the more I say, the less I believe myself. “This...this is crazy.” 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, Liv,” Scott says behind me. “But there’s a reason we brought you here.” 

“The same reason,” Alex pipes in. “That both of us left home early.” 

The pieces start to click into place, and as if my head hadn’t already exploded enough, it’s now officially on fire. 

“Hold on,” I shout out, spinning around to face both of my brothers. “You’re telling me that for the last two years, you’ve both been secretly living at some...high-tech school because you have  _ superpowers?  _ And you just...what, didn’t want to share that information until now?” 

“Calm down, Liv,” Alex starts. “We wanted to tell you, believe me, but it could’ve put you in danger, and that wasn’t something we could risk. Not until you were ready.” I want to yell at him more, but he’s looking at me with that soft, protective, big brotherly look that he  _ knows  _ gets me, and sure enough, it works. I soften immediately, lowering my voice, but I still have questions. 

“And I’m ready now because…?” 

“Because you’ve finally gotten your own powers,” Scott answers for him. “But I think you figured that out already.” 

I look down at my arms, which now feel like a light frost is sitting just on the surface of my skin. 

“...no way…” I whisper out, finally accepting my fate as the final pieces click into place. But there are still so many questions sitting on my tongue. Before I have a chance to ask any of them, though, Professor Xavier speaks up again, and I have to turn back around to face him. 

“Scott and Alex brought you here so you could hone your abilities, as they did theirs,” he explains. “I know you have a lot of questions, and we’ll answer them, and when the time comes, you’ll be able to join our team.” 

“Hold on,” I interrupt, giving him another look. “Team?” 

“The children here are much more than just students. They’re fighters, and warriors, and as each of them come into their own, they’re able to join the elite team of mutants who protect the world. While many mutants strive for good, there are some out there who would rather use their gifts to do harm, and it is our duty to fight against them as the force for good.” 

I stare at him, trying to process what he’s saying, but my brain is stuck on the word “mutant”.  _ That seems so...negative. Could that really be what I am?  _

“So..this team. Does it have a name?” I finally ask, though it’s a little absentminded, so when he does respond, the answer sends me reeling even more. 

“The X-Men.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this story and giving any feedback! 
> 
> I hope you're liking the relationship between Liv and her brothers. That'll be the main focus of this story, so I hope it's coming across well. :) 
> 
> As always, if you like my writing, please check out my other AO3 works! 
> 
> Otherwise, you can always say hi on [Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope to see you all next week! <3


	4. Something's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so next time I take two weeks to update, just slap me, okay? 
> 
> THAT SAID! 
> 
> THANK YOU for your patience! I've been CRAZY busy recently, and it's really taken a toll on my ability to write (plus, the emotions behind Supernatural ending isn't doing me any favors...), which also means that, unfortunately for all of you, it took me a while to update. So for that, I am _really _sorry!__
> 
> __But! I hope you guys are still here and still interested in seeing more of this story!! Since it's been so long, I'll wrap this up and take you all into Chapter 4!_ _

I stare at the Professor in shock, trying to process his words. 

“The X-Men?” I echo after several beats of silence. “As in,  _ the  _ X-Men?” 

I mentally facepalm, embarrassed by my unnecessary repetition, but I’m too in awe to correct myself as the full impact of what he says sinks in.  _ That would mean that Scott and Alex… _

I turn to my brothers, looking at the two of them in amazement. “You’re telling me that  _ you two _ are X-Men? That  _ I  _ could be part of the X-Men? That group of heroes that everybody pretends is a secret but that definitely isn’t?” Alex raises an eyebrow at me, and it’s only then that I really register what I said, and I grin sheepishly, my awkwardness returning. “I mean...that’s cool. That’s...yep.” I can tell Scott’s trying not to laugh, and I resist the urge to glare at him, instead turning back to the Professor. 

“Yes,” the Professor eventually answers, clearly amused. “That X-Men. And yes, you’ll be able to join, with time and patience.” Between my awe and excitement, it takes a lot for me not to scream a little, but instead, I nod enthusiastically, a wide grin spreading across my face. I can hear Scott chuckling a little next to me, and when I turn to look at him, he’s smiling playfully. 

“So I take it you’re interested, then?” he jokes, and I roll my eyes, seconds away from sticking my tongue out at him. 

“No, actually, I think I’ll pass,” I sass, no doubt failing at hiding the playful twinkle in my eyes. “But thanks anyways.” I try to attempt an eye roll, but all I can do is smile, and eventually, it turns into a small laugh, which causes both of my brothers to chuckle a little in return. Once I’ve settled down, I look down at my arms with newfound excitement, spinning back to the Professor eagerly. 

“So,” I say, clapping my hands together and hopping on my feet a little. “When do we start?” I hear Alex snicker at my childish antics, and I drop my hands, trying to appear more calm and mature, but even I know I’m failing. Despite that, the Professor doesn’t seem deterred. 

“You can begin training first thing tomorrow,” he answers kindly. “As for today, you should take this opportunity to explore. Your brothers can show you around and answer any questions you have.” He turns around, presumably to head into the school, and I start to follow him, but stop, suddenly, as something occurs to me. 

“Wait, first thing tomorrow?” I question, and the Professor turns back to look at me. “What about high school?” Alex gives me a confused look, then nods towards the building.

“Once you’re enrolled here, this is school for you,” he replies. “With abilities like yours, it’s not safe for you to be in a normal high school.” I raise an eyebrow at him, another question in my head now that I know what I know. 

“So then how come Kitty’s still going to Bayville High?” I ask, and I can tell they’re surprised that I figured it out, so I continue. “Oh come on. ‘It’ll all make sense’? That’s awfully cryptic. And with everything that happened today, she wasn’t exactly subtle.” Scott rolls his eyes, but I can see the hint of a smile on Alex’s face at my discovery. 

“I told you we should’ve just handled it ourselves,” Scott mutters, but Alex shushes him as the Professor turns back around to address me. 

“Kitty volunteered to attend Bayville High to keep an eye on any mutant activity,” he explains. “And yes, that did include keeping an eye on you.” 

“Then I want to do that too,” I declare. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Scott says, giving me a stern look. “You don’t know how to control your abilities yet—“

“Then I’ll learn,” I interject, crossing my arms. “I have two months left before I graduate. I spent three years taking extra classes and staying up all night doing homework so I could graduate early. I’m not gonna throw all of that away because I’m ‘special’,” I finish, uncrossing my arms to put the last word in air quotes. Scott and Alex stare at me, then exchange glances with each other before Alex eventually shrugs, turning to the Professor. Xavier looks at him, then turns back to me, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“I suppose there’s nothing wrong with being there for a couple more months. But it is important that you continue to stay close to Kitty and let her guide you. We wouldn’t want any trouble.” I nod my head in understanding, but when the Professor chuckles slightly, I tilt it in confusion. 

“I can see the family resemblance,” he says, simply, before turning back towards the building again. I stare after him for a second, still confused, but when I look to my brothers for clarification, they’ve already started following him into the building. I frown a little, but shrug, following closely behind as we all make our way through the doors. 

The school is even more impressive on the inside than it is on the outside. I scan my surroundings in admiration, my excitement growing once again at the sheer size of the place. My attention is suddenly pulled back to the trio in front of me, though, when Alex speaks up. 

“Your room is down the hall,” Alex explains, pointing to our right. “After we show you around, you and Scott can head back home and pack up your stuff so you can officially move in.” He gives me a small smile, then, and I can see the affection in it. “We’ll all be under the same roof again.” That makes me smile bigger than any of the other things I’d learned.  _ Man, I’ve really missed my brothers.  _

Alex looks like he’s about to say something else, but he’s interrupted when a girl with fiery red hair comes running in. She gives me a quick once-over before turning her attention to Xavier. 

“We have a problem, Professor,” she starts. “It’s the Brotherhood again.” I raise my eyebrow in question, but no one answers me as the girl continues. “They’re causing trouble not far from Bayville High.” I straighten up more at the mention of my high school. Whoever the Brotherhood might be, trouble is never good. 

Xavier looks over at my brothers, who both nod at him in response before Alex and the red-haired girl take off down a different hall. Scott turns to me, and I make a move to follow the rest of the group, but he stops me with his words. 

“We’ll be back.” I freeze, giving him a puzzled look as he turns away.

“Umm, what?” I start, causing him to turn back to me. “No way. I’m coming.” Scott rolls his eyes, clearly frustrated, which makes me narrow my eyes even more, knowing there’s a lecture coming. 

“You can’t come, Liv,” he says, giving me a stern look. “You haven’t even started your training yet. This mission is too dangerous for you.” 

“If it’s dangerous,” I counter, my worry kicking in. “Then I need to be there. I want to help, in any way I can.” 

“We’ll be fine, Liv,” Alex speaks up, startling me. I hadn’t even seen him come back. “I promise.” I stare at him for a minute, but even I know they don’t have time to argue with me. After several beats of silence, I sigh, taking a step back, but crossing my arms to make it clear that I’m unhappy with the situation. Alex smiles gratefully at me before he and Scott both take off down the hall again. I watch them until they turn the corner, but even as I lose sight of them, my brain starts forming a plan to get away from the Professor so I can follow them. 

“You needn’t worry,” said professor assures from beside me. “They’ve done this several times. Just as Alex said, they’ll be fine.” I nod without looking at him, my gaze still down the hallway, before I suddenly remember Xavier’s ability, and I chide myself. _ I’m gonna have to fake it a little bit better than that if I want to get out of here. _

“So,” I start, turning back to face him as nonchalantly as I can. “What’s the Brotherhood?” Professor Xavier simply stares at me for several seconds, and for a brief moment, I’m worried that he’s caught on already, but then he looks down the hallway and sighs a little. 

“As I mentioned before, there are several mutants who do not share the same ideals we do. The Brotherhood is one such group. While we believe in the coexistence of both humans and mutants, the Brotherhood believe that mutants have supremacy.” I can hear the sadness in his tone, and it makes me wonder if there’s a bigger story to what he’s saying, but I don’t get a chance to ask as he continues. “Sadly, much of them are not much older than you, and while we’ve tried many times to persuade them of our methods, most of them do not wish to be a part of our project.” I can tell for sure now that there has to be more to the story--this whole school definitely seems to be very personal to him. It makes me feel guilty for what I’m about to do, but I can’t stop thinking about my brothers out there. For years, I never knew what they went through, but now that I do, I need to be there with them. 

“I’m sorry to ask, Professor,” I finally speak up, causing him to look at me again. “But is there a bathroom I could use?” 

“Of course,” he replies, gesturing to--lucky for me--the exact hallway that my brothers had run down earlier. “Down that hallway, on your left.” I give a smile, thanking him before making my way towards the hallway. The Professor turns in the opposite direction, calling over his shoulder. 

“I will be in the study when you return, just across from the library,” he calls, but I’m barely listening, trying to get down the hallway as quickly as I can without being suspicious. I stop, though, because, for some reason, I swear I hear him say “be careful”, but when I turn around to check, he’s already gone. I frown a little in confusion, wondering why, if he truly knows, he isn’t stopping me. But when I think about why I’m leaving in the first place, I spin back around, making my way down the hallway and racing around the corner, just as my brothers did. 

Eventually, I make it to a door that I can only assume is the back entrance. As I push it open, I glance around me, trying to orient myself, but I can’t quite tell which direction we came from when we drove in. Tapping my foot anxiously, I spin in a circle before picking a direction, turning to the right and booking it to the street, hoping my instincts are correct. As I hit the concrete sidewalk, I glance around again and recognize one of the nearby houses, so I take a left, running as quickly as I can in the direction of the high school. I can already feel myself getting tired, but I push harder, speeding up. 

All that matters right now is getting to my brothers, no matter the consequences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update! Sorry (except I'm not) for leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger! If it helps, I promise, my schedule is much clearer now, so I'll be able to actually update _on time _come Sunday. :)__
> 
> __Thanks for reading! Huge shout-out to LouTheStarSpeaker for her sweet comment!! I really appreciate everything you said! <3 _ _
> 
> __If you like what I do, please check out my other works on AO3. And if you like _me _(for some reason), you can come say hi on[Tumblr!](https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/)___ _
> 
> ____Thanks again for investing in this story! Love you all!_ _ _ _
> 
> ____See you on Sunday! <3_ _ _ _


End file.
